


buď vždy na mojí straně

by armethaumaturgy



Series: Left Hand AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross (X-tale) - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Dust (Dusttale) - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, crossdust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: "I want a safeword before we start," Cross told him, staring him down."A safeword?" Dust echoed, and for a moment, Cross was worried he'd have to raise hell itself at the fact that Dust didn't know what it was. But the shorter skeleton all but barked out a laugh, leaning back into Cross' space more than he already was. "We don't need one of those, chief. Want you to fuck me, end of story."
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Left Hand AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	buď vždy na mojí straně

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ewa farna's 'na ostří nože' again
> 
> please heed the tags.

Cross prided himself on his self-control. He prided himself on more than that, of course, but it was what allowed him to pull away from the alluring way Dust tasted, like static charge running across his conjured tongue. 

The other skeleton was pressed up to him, panting as he regained the breath lost in their kisses. Cross could feel him grinding against his pelvis, rubbing over his trapped cock in a way that had him wanting to reciprocate. It took all of him to place his hands onto Dust's hips, gripping the plush ecto flesh to still him.

The smell of LV was heavy and heady in the air, and he was sure that if he had skin, it'd be covered in goosebumps at the feeling of it. He hadn't had the... privilege, so to say, to help Dust out during one of his little episodes. He'd known about them, of course, even heard some of the others as they helped. It was kind of hard not to, usually.

"What's the holdup?" Dust asked, hands twitching where they were balled into fists in Cross' hoodie. He was trying to move his hips, and while he was stronger than Cross even on a good day, the fact that his hands kept him still was indicative of the fact he wasn't doing it consciously.

"I want a safeword before we start," Cross told him, staring him down. 

"A safeword?" Dust echoed, and for a moment, Cross was worried he'd have to raise hell itself at the fact that Dust didn't know what it was. But the shorter skeleton all but barked out a laugh, leaning back into Cross' space more than he already was. "We don't need one of those, chief. Want you to fuck me, end of story."

Cross frowned, but he couldn't do much when Dust dropped a hand from his chest and shoved his shorts down, letting the lilac of his ecto-flesh illuminate the space between them.

"I want you to hurt me," Dust continued, proceeding to give Cross' shorts the same treatment as his own. His hand was barely big enough to circle the knot at the base of it. He grinned up. It was sharp, like a blade. His fingers felt like more electricity. "I'm pretty much public property around here, when I'm like this. If you're not up…" He dragged a phalanx over the length, making it twitch, and Cross had to stifle a groan. "…someone else will be."

This did not promote comfort.

"No," he said, pulling Dust flush against himself, if only for the assurance that he wouldn't leave in search of someone else.

"So you're up for it, after all?" Dust asked, his tone teasing. He was back to rubbing himself against Cross, but without their clothes in the way, the sensations were much stronger. A jolt of pleasure ran up Cross' spine, while Dust moaned shamelessly. "Y'know what the others do?"

Cross grit his teeth, forcing himself not to glare at the wall over Dust's shoulder.

Stars be damned, his mask was slipping.

"No," he forced out, fingers digging into the other's hips.

Dust chuckled, and the sound of it made Cross feel unsettled. More than he already was, anyways. "Nightmare doesn't even look at me," he said, as casually as if he were talking about the weather. His cock dragged against Cross', barely slick enough for the friction that dragged shaky breaths from him. "He just uses his tentacles until I'm out of magic. Leaves me there to clean up after I wake up. Heh, sometimes the others get their way while I'm out of it. Y'know, Killer loves to bleed the LV out. Says it doesn't matter how the magic gets out, so long as it does."

Dust's fingers curled around Cross' wrist, pulling it away from his hip and up, under the hem of his wrinkled shirt, and around so he could touch his spine. The ridged vertebrae were littered with scars, Cross' phalanges catching on deep grooves and cuts. Dust exhaled in a rush, back arching.

Cross had a feeling he was being needled. That Dust was trying to play him, somehow.

"I'm inclined to agree. He's skilled with his knife. One time, he cut so deep I ended up with a single HP to my name again. Brought back memories, heh. He almost  _ dusted  _ me when he fucked me that time. I wonder if you know how to use your knives properly..."

Cross' expression had gradually been turning into a grimace the longer Dust spoke. He could feel his hands shaking where they held onto bone and ecto alike. Dust's eyesockets had fallen shut, and he almost looked like he was reliving what he was talking about, twitching minutely, hips stuttering against Cross', pace frantic, obviously chasing his release.

"And Horror—"

"Enough!" Cross yelled, gripping the vertebrae with enough force to yank the other backwards.

Dust echoed him with a scream, back arching as his sockets flew open, hazy eyelights starting up at the ceiling. His whole body shuddered and he came in stripes of purple all over Cross' abdomen.

His drop was as visible as it got, tension falling off of him to leave him shivering, fingers twitching like they were trying to grip onto something. Cross' claws were digging into his spine still, and he could feel marrow welling under his touch, but he couldn't get himself to let go. Dust made a choked, little noise when he tried, face twisting in pain.

Cross let go like he'd been scalded.

The other swayed in place when he stepped back, and Cross was worried he'd fall over, but he managed to gather himself. Nigh immediately, he regretted not leaving outright when Dust looked up, eyelights ablaze under the shade of his hood and a smirk curling his teeth.

"So, ready to fuck me up yet?"

Cross' hands balled into fists by his sides. He was sure the intensity with which he glared at Dust could rival the sun. "What, the fuck, Dust?"

"What d'you mean?"

"That's not how you deal with an LV rush," Cross hissed, finding himself angry, and frankly appalled, at what Dust had told him. He wasn't sure if all of it was true or not, but it mattered very little.

Dust cocked a browbone, straightening up. The sultry look he'd been going for fell off and he glanced to the side, frowning before he turned back to Cross. "It's the way  _ I _ deal with it," he said, and it sounded weirdly defensive for how much venom the words held. "You could've just gotten your kicks outta me and we'd have called it a day. Why're you so fixated on it?"

"Dust."

They stared each other down, equally pissed now as they both refused to be the first one to look away from the impromptu staring contest.

"That's not how you deal with a fucking LV rush."

"Like you'd fucking know, Mister Royal Guardsman."

Cross forced down the urge to grab him by the shoulders and shake the everliving shit out of him. "You're just hurting yourself."

Dust scoffed. "Uh, no. I've got people for that. Were you even listening?"

"That's not what I meant and you damn well know it."

"Oh, I know. But it's what I want and what I deserve, Crossy. Should've gotten with the program. I can make it worth your while, y'know."

_ "Dust." _

The warning in his voice was palpable, but Dust simply kept glaring at him. Finally, their little staredown was broken when Dust looked off to the side, teeth upturning as he shook his head.

"Fine. I'll mark you down as 'not interested' then, Crossy," Dust said. He didn't even try to pull his shorts back up as he disappeared, leaving Cross alone in the darkness of his room.

A well-aimed but uncontrolled bone attack lodged itself into the lamp sitting on the desk by the wall, knocking it off with a loud crash. Cross didn't even realize how worked up he was until he tried to calm down and found himself shaking, ribcage swelling with his rapid breaths and an even more rapid SOULbeat.

Stars be damned to the deepest part of the fucking Anti-void! Dust was a fucking idiot. And yet he was Cross' fucking responsibility now, and Cross was finding himself wanting to puke at the thought of Dust going to someone else and getting himself broken up for a temporary relief of a chronic problem.

Damn the stars to the Void, too.

Cross hated the thought of going against the others, but he was assigned as their captain, and it was his fucking responsibility to make sure they were fucking fine. And judging by everything, none of them fucking were.

Another bone attack had the entire desk broken in two. Cross, however, felt no calmer than he had five seconds ago.

It would be an interesting conversation to be had with Nightmare.  _ After _ he found Dust and made sure he wasn't getting himself assistance in his apparent attempt at suicide.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @esqers


End file.
